Weekend in Barry
by ComedySuze
Summary: As Pam, Mick and Smithy visit Gavin in Barry. He has now been working in his job for 3 months ,his boss is annoying him. Bryn has become a A2A addict. Nessa is planning for her wedding and Smithy realises he wants her but won't admitted it to anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Weekend in Barry**

**My first Gavin and Stacey fanfic**

At the Shipman's household as she stood on the driveway waiting for Mick to appear she shouted back in at the front door entrance "Mick, Michael would you hurry up my legs are bloody freezing out here" while walking to stand by the car in her warm winter coat shivering in the cold breezy wind that blew against her face.

Mick came out with a few boxes of presents for Gavin, Stacey and Nessa. He put them in the back of the car and closed the door. "Don't have to shout Pam... I can bloody hear you from 20 miles with that voice of yours".

Pam acted angry at first but ended up bursting out into the fits of giggles "might as well get a move on they'll be waiting in Barry for us". Mick climbed into the driver's seat as he looked for the keys to start the car, he eventually found them and they drove off from the drive way.

A few miles later as they arrived at start of the long motorway which didn't look too busy coming from Essex. "So is Smithy meeting us there then Mick?". Mick who was busy on concentrating on the road, turning to answer Pam's question ,"What oh yeah he's got baby Neil a present for his birthday says its the best present he's ever bought for anyone".

* * *

Gavin wearing his Tottenham shirt was busy making breakfast for Stacey, Bryn popped in through the kitchen "hello only me is Stacey up yet?". Gavin checked back in the living room and shouted to her up the staris that breakfast will be done in a few minutes, he walked back to the kitchen. "No not yet Bryn we had a late night with Nessa and Dave talking about the wedding during the meal,,,Nessa drank quite a lot of wine".

"Also Smithy should be here in a bit", Bryn went to sit on the couch putting the telly on. Nessa knocked at the door as Stacey came downstairs to answer the front door, "Alright Ness how you feelin" she smiled at her. "Stacey don't start I got a headache the size of mount Everest and Kilmanjaro put together".

Bryn was busy watching a DVD of Ashes to Ashes on the telly, getting excited everytime he saw Alex and Gene and the car chase scenes.

"Can i tell you something Gavin ..I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of Gene Hunt, he's like a big bulldog or a bit like Shrek . If I was him I would kiss that Alex right now if she said kiss me". Nessa pulled a surprised face at him.

Gavin laughed to himself in amusement at Bryn shouting happily at what he had just said. "He certainly likes Ashes to Ashes doesn't he" he said to Stacey. "Oh Yeah he's got Life on Mars, Cranford, Demons all on DVD the whole lot actually"

"Must be the charm and sexiness of Philip Glenister I'd said handsome, gorgeous pair of eyes and one hell of a sexy voice" Nessa basically admitted to being a Gene Hunt fan with a smirk displayed on her lips. They eventually all sat round for late breakfast while no one could move Bryan as he stayed completely glued to watching the DVD. "What time is Mick and Pam , getting here Gav" Nessa asked as she tucked into the last slice of toast that was left on the plate.

"About 11 Smithy is getting here about 10 got a present for Baby Neil".

Smithy arrived 30 minutes later getting a couple of items out of his van. Bryn came out to greet him quietly "Smithy and what time do you call this". Smithy turned round jumping slightly and hugged Bryn.

Gwen and Jason arrived home from shopping. Bryn ran over to help Gwen in the house with her 3 ASDA bags. "Alright Smithy" Jason came over to greet him by the small van parked across the road.

"Hope you don't mind me asking Jason but have they decided on when the wedding day's gonna be" Smithy asked. "No not yet as far as i know"

They went in the house. " Gav-la, Stacey, Gwen…." Nessa walked in the living room behind him "Alright Smithy" She said looking sad at him her head away. He looked round to see if Neil was in the house. Nessa noticed "Dave's took him out while he minds the coaching office. He looked disappointed.

"Where's Mick and Pam" Smithy asked. They were stuck on the motorway Pam was going on her friend Fat Carol being dumped while stuck on the motorway by her boyfriend. "Oh she had a right mood on she threatened to glue his mouth together after what he said"

Mick looked fed up, finally the motorway seemed to be clearing and he drove the car on in a hurry.

* * *

Back in Gwen's house , Nessa was busy telling the others about her stint in tv acting I was an extra on Eastenders Steve kept eyeing me up and I told him oh Mcfadden keep ya eyes on Kathy not me". Gavin and Smithy looked surprised.

Pam and Mick finally arrived 2 hours late. "Oh they're here", Gavin noticed. He ran out to greet them. Bryn followed "Hello Pam" he reached out to hug her and Mick shook his hand.

They helped Pam and Mick in to the house with the bags of presents. "Alright Pam , Mick" Jason said while he was eating in the kitchen.

"Bloody motorway was a nightmare Gwen I was bored out of my mind". Gwen smiled "oh yes Pam, Bryn always has trouble on the motorway when coming back through the tolls."

Nessa bumped into Smithy in the garden "You still going ahead with the wedding then" , he asked. She lit up her cigarette and puffed air out "Yeah I am".

Smithy looked disappointed.

**There will definitely be a second chapter to this.**


	2. Saturday

**Saturday**

**As the wedding draws nearer , the girls go to Nessa wedding dress fitting. Mick tries out Bryn's Gym. Dave Coaches feels Smithy is coming between him and Nessa.**

"Hello" Gavin answered the phone in the house. "Only me babes just wondering what movie we should watch tonight Love Actually or Slumdog Millionaire" Stacey was looking at DVDs in the Blockbuster store in the high street.

"Pick any I don't mind Stace" . She looked round, picking up a few then putting them back down. "What about Fever Pitch you love that film don't ya?"

"What about Mean Machine its got Vinnie Jones in"

"I'll get that a film then Gav...See ya later" She told him.

"Oh Stace what about this film" Nessa appeared from the xxx movie section, Stacey gave a surprised look as Nessa showed her what DVD she chose.

* * *

"Alrighty Smithy" Dave coaches greeted him by the coach, while he had a quick smoke by the front door . Baby Neil was sitting in his pram wearing his Cardiff City football shirt. Smithy picked him to hold softly and comfortably in his arms "You do know when you grow up I hope you become an even better footballer than Robbie Keane is today".

Gavin came up behind him "Oi Smithy Keane's the best footballer we've had at Tottenham don't go bad mouthing him".

"I was only joking Gavin..just trying to encourage my boy" as he looked at him shrugging his shoulders . Dave finished his cigarette

"I thinkHe needs his sleep Smithy" as Dave put Neil back in his pram. "See later Dave", as Gavin and Smithy got in Gavin's car driving off.

"Bloody idiot" Smithy thought to himself, he didn't like seeing the closeness, the bond tha Dave was forming with his son, yes it was a long distance visits that he had to keeping paying once in a while to visit.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gwen's house Mick, Gwen, Pam, Stacey and Nessa were busy discussing the upcoming wedding. "What are ya having for the wedding Nessa, a themed one would be good but my friend Dizzy Lizzy had a Shrek themed wedding it was mint, the groom's brother dressed up as Donkey made everyone laugh when he done the Thriller dance in his costume"

Bryn came in through the kitchen door. "Nessa I've been having a think you should definitely have the Quattro take you to the church". Everyone laughed, Mick thought it was funny "Bloody hell Bryn Gene Hunt would be mad if his Quattro was nicked, who's driving my bloody Quattro". Bryn went to make himself a sandwich and Jason came downstairs they tried not to talk about the secret that they have. "Bryn sooner or later Nessa will out Dave's bound to tell her"

As Gavin got in to work his boss Brian was looking out of the office window and waved at him. "Can't ya take Saturday's off you're gonna miss Football Focus mate , I'll have to text you the Tottenham score " Smithy said then he noticed Brian waving "You are right he does look a bit annoying bit of a div head".

Gavin closed the door to the car as Smithy drove off giving him a v sign., he laughed. "Mr Shipman has that wife of your's been keeping you up late at night time". Gavin sat down at his desk, looking through piles of documents not noticing Brian was still standing there. He went to phone up a company to check on when an item for the Cardiff branch would be delivered. Looking up he noticed Brian looking at him smiling "Shipman have you bought a leaving present

For Marie she's leaving next week". Gavin rolled his eyes up after Brian left to go his office, he didn't really know Marie that well and felt Brian was getting on his nerves, popping up behind him when he was on the phone to Stacey.

Gwen, Pam, Stacey and Nessa visited the bridal shop for her wedding dress fitting. "Oh Ness you'd look good in this" Stacey looked excited by one of the dresses she chose for Nessa. "Stace I look like I'm hiding two tennis balls under my dress wearing this, I'd go with something that's mint".

She walked up and down in the dress, Pam looked surprised "that looks like the same dress Dizzy Lizzy wore for her wedding but she felt it was cursed when she tripped over it into the chocolate fountain at the reception"

Nessa didn't like it "I remember my last wedding about 5 years ago now to my second of 6 husbands Hunter he got kicked off the plane for impersonating Tom Jones last time I saw him he was convinced he was Tom Jones was mistake hiring that hypnotist for the reception"

Smithy arrived outside Gwen's house. Knocking at Bryn's door, "Bryn can I use the gym again", "you may Smithy but Mick is using the weights at the moment he says he needs to ease the pressure of stress". Smithy threw his bag down as he made his way up to the gym room seeing Mick perched and exercising on the stomach ball. "What will the lovely Pamela think her husband lifting heavy weights won't be long for you have muscles like Rambo." "Oi Smithy" he laughed back at him. "Sylvester ain't got nothing on you Mickster " Smithy joked. His mobile rang to the tune of Match of the Day, picking up to answer it while busy on the treadmill. "Gavin what's up" he asked him.

"Smithy can you do me a big favour Brian fancies Nessa and wants to ask her out can you tell him you're her boyfriend to put him off".

Smithy pulled a displeased look "No Gav", "Please mate Nessa's already met him but she said she'd string him up by his Y-fronts if he asked her out"

"She said really" Smithy looked surprised. "I'll even take you to the Tottenham v Arsenal match next week if you do this".

Smithy sighed "Ok Gav".

While he was on the phone he hadn't realise that he'd accidentally pressed on the button on the treadmill it was going incredibly fast as he was running as fast as possible on it.

The noise from the treadmill was very loud, he couldn't hear what Bryn was trying to say.

"I've got Neil a toy Shrek teddy bear, when you tickle his stomach it he's talks all Scottish that's really good"

Nessa met Dave by the end of the road, "how's he been Dave?" she bent down to tickle Bay Neil as he chuckled. "Very quiet got him these pink fluffy baby ears" . She pushed the pram along the pavement as Dave walked beside her lighting up a cigarette.

Smithy came from Bryn's "Alright my boy when can I take him out not spent time with yet". Nessa shrugged her shoulders while thinking "How about tomorrow Smith". He smiled looking forward to spending time with his son.

"What you girls been up to today", Dave asked while watching Smithy pulling baby faces at Neil making him chuckle. Dave liked Smithy but he felt he was getting in the way of him and Nessa. He knew Smithy didn't fancy Nessa because she told him when they went the bingo that she found "Smithy to be foul and too boyish reminding her of when she was with John Prescott"

"Not much Dave darling we went to look at some wedding dresses, picked out a long pink fluffy dress which Pam loved".

Gavin arrived home, he looked shattered. "I'll have to an early night Stacey he had me doing double work today, gonna have to look for another job soon. Hate working Saturday's."


	3. The Big Party

**The Big Party**

**Gavin and Stacey are invited to his boss' annual birthday party in the centre of Cardiff on a cold Saturday night. Mick and Pam come along as well. Chaos ensues later on in the chapter.**

Stacey and Gavin were busy getting ready for a big gathering for his boss' birthday party in the Cardiff Dance halls. Pam was putting on her lipstick when Mick entered the room "Blimey love you look like Marilyn Monroe with that lipstick on ya" he gave her a tight squeeze round her waist as she giggled leaning in to hug him.

Gavin popped his head round the corner of the door "oh you two get a room" looking a bit embarrassed in his face. "What time have we gotta be there Gav" Pam asked him as she put on her tight blue long dress. "Don't know I think he said about 7pm" .

As he made his way to his and Stacey's bedroom. She was sat at her dressing table. He stopped in amazement. She turned to stand up to face him "What do ya think babe" she smiled lovingly at him. "You look stunning Stace" .

She noticed he was wearing his Blues Brothers suit "Ya not going in that are ya" she laughed. "Why what's wrong with it" looking down at his black baggy trousers.

Waiting for his Mum to be ready Gavin sat in the lounge of the living room the house was quiet as Gwen and Jason had gone to the bingo. Nessa and Dave we're having a night in looking after Baby Neil. He didn't know where Smithy was but had a suspicion he was with Chinese Alan and Budgie at the pub down the road.

As the taxi pulled up outside the house Stacey stepped out first in her gold long dress, hair tied back and clutching a handbag. "Blimey Stace we're not going to the Oscars" Gavin grinned to himself. She nudged him in the arm for that comment. Mick was out next as he stood by the door waiting for Pam. He knew she always took her time before going out to parties in the past.

Finally making her way downstairs. "Come on Luv" Mick muttered and sighed to himself. "Don't hurry me Michael I like the get the perfect look", looking down at Mick at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips.

The taxi took off from Gwen's house around 5.30pm they expected to arrive at Brian's do around 6.15pm. Gavin nervously looked at his watch. Stacey wrapped her hand around his waist bringing an eventual smile to his face. "I thought he annoyed you Gav". Quickly turning to her, he agreed admitting that "he does annoy me yes but I want to make a good impression at the party, he's still asking about Nessa if she had a boyfriend and I told him Smithy was".

"Why didn't you say Dave was" he wasn't sure because Smithy's name was the first thing that came out of his head when Brian had asked him.

Arriving around 6.20pm in the pouring rain. Mick put an umbrella up covering him, Pam and Stacey leaving Gavin to get slightly wet in his suit.

They walked across the road in to the dance hall. Which had been playing very loud music from another party next door which was a 25th Wedding anniversary party. Smithy was at this party with Chinese Alan and Budgie who both looked very drunk as he sat at the free bar.

As they walked past the entrance of the door to the other party Gavin spotted Smithy who's loud shouting could be heard even though the music was blasting out. His eyes looked embarrassed "Smithy what are ya doing" he thought shaking his head.

"Gavin you're early oh this must be the lovely Stacey" he gave a kiss on her hand smiling. "I'm Mick and this is Pam we're Gavin's parents" Mick shook Brian's hand. Gavin face went bright red. Stacey had noticed this laughing "Oh Gav lighten up at least we're here at his party now".

He feared Smithy might ruin Brian's party as told Stacey that Smithy was at the other party next door.

She looked also noticing his two mates falling asleep they looked bored.

She went to speak to Smithy pulling him away from the party walking him to the bench outside the building. He flopped down on the bench as she sat near the end. "Smithy what's really up with you". His voice sounded groggy as he answered her question "Nothing Stacey its just that I hate Dave he's becoming of a dad to Neil than I am" Stacey sympathised with him.

"He's taking over everything now".

"Are you jealous of him Smithy" looking surprised. He sat up on the bench with his hands in his face not sure what to say "I guess I am I don't love Nessa but I'd rather see her with someone else just not him" she gave him a hug.

Gavin watched on from the entrance he had seen his best friend like this before. He had given his colleague a present for her leaving do. Her leaving do was in a week's time but Gavin had told Brian he was going back to Essex and going round London with Smithy.

Later on in the evening the karaoke had kicked off with Mick singing along to Bohemian Rhapsody he was proving himself to be a great singer. Everyone cheered as he finished the song. Pam went up next as sung Eternal Flame looking at the words on the karaoke machine. She sounded out of tune with some of the lyrics as Mick shook his head laughing.

Gavin and Stacey we're dancing along to the song. "Hope Smithy got to Bryn's ok he'll probably having watching Life on Mars all night they laughed together. Heads resting to one another. Chinese Alan and Budgie had gone home.

Pam looked very drunk as the night rolled on. Her and Mick where sat looking fed up as they we're listening to one of Gavin's colleague's long speech which must have gone on for about 25 to 30 minutes.

Her phone rang out as she looked to see where it was everyone turned round to look at her. "Bloody hell I can't find it" . Stacey looked in her handbag "Is this it Pam" handing the phone to her.

"Hello oh I hi Dawn at a party" she shouted. As Gavin felt like sinking down to the floor in embarrassment.

It was about 10.30pm the time they all finally left the party. Pam and Stacey were worse for wear Gavin held Stacey hand and Mick wrapped his arm round Pam's lower back.

Putting his hand out for a taxi they got in.

Back at Bryn's house Smithy had made to his house. He was asleep on Bryn's couch. Bryn threw a blanket over Smithy as he slept.

"Right back to Life on Mars watching the scene where Sam and Gene punched DCI Litton, serves you right" Bryn whispered.

**I added another chapter the next one is the lat one. As the wedding draws nearer for Nessa and Dave. She is rocked by Smithy's confessio**n.


	4. Smithy's confession

**Smithy's confession**

**Chapter 4**

Next morning Smithy woke to find he was sleeping on Bryn's uncomfortably tiny couch which was made of leather. Bryn was making breakfast in the kitchen for himself whistling happily. It was Sunday morning and the road outside was very quiet.

Smithy had to go back to Essex tomorrow morning, to take his mother to the doctors, he remembered back to last night when he told Stacey about how much he hated Dave. Christ was he really falling for Nessa? he was hoping he wasn't, the woman did get on nerves most of the time. But she was the mother of his son and he was determined to remain a big part of Baby Neil's life even despite how long it would take to travel from Essex to Barry.

Pam had woke up with a hangover wearing dark sunglasses she was sat at the kitchen table. Gavin was up and about as well entering the kitchen "Blimey Mum don't take them off you'll be looking like a vampire scaring the kids", she pulled a disapproving look at him but ket out a slight chuckle.

Smithy knocked at the door Jason opened it

"Morning Smithy did you sleep at Bryn's again". He smiled back at Jason who's hair was messy.

" What time are Nessa and Dave getting here Gwen", she phoned Nessa holding the phone to the side of her ear "Nessa what time are you arriving later?" waiting a while as she listened to her, nodding her head.

A couple of minutes later Gwen told Smithy "About mid day they are coming round"

Gavin had noticed his best friend looking very nervous and anxious. "Blimey Smithy never seen ya this desperate to see Baby Neil before".

They both walked outside to the garden "Gavin she's drive my mind crazy, nuts and mental at the same time"

Gavin put his hand on his friend's shoulder sympathising "You're most likely to be early stages of falling for her mate".

"Yeah but because of her I split up with Lucy", Gavin nodded agreement.

Around about 12.30 pm Mick got his things ready to put in the car as Jason helped him. They chatted amongst themselves as Nessa and Dave arrived in his coach.

"Sorry darling I've gotta do Joe's shift in the coach depot" she sighed as she gave him a disappointing kiss on his cheek. She waved him off as he drove down to the bottom of the road.

She stood knocking at Gwen's door with Neil in the pram. Smithy answered "Alright Ness how's my boy today" he bent down to give him a small teddy bear with a Tottenham shirt on.

"Can we talk Nessa I need to tell ya something but not here", she thought for a bit and told him to "meet in the park at 5pm" he felt a huge relief as he had decided to tell her.

As everyone sat round for tea eating Gwen's meal , It had felt uncomfortable for Nessa as she was sat next to Smithy. "What's occurring Ness" as Stacey looked worried for her friend. She was annoyed that Dave was working till late and that would mean she would be sat at home on her own with Neil watching whatever would be on the telly.

Gavin had noticed the unease felt between his wife's friend and his best mate. He knew that Smithy had said bad things about Nessa in the past and he had told him that she had stuck objects up his backside the first time they met in Central London.

Smithy's relationship had not been too good with Lucy after Nessa had arrived on the scene. Lucy was much younger, 17 years old with blond hair. Her elder brother had bullied Gavin and Smithy when they were in school together.

As the evening went on Nessa and Smithy had both sneaked out within 15 minutes of each other. She sat on the park bench as he came to sit by her. "So what was it you've got to say Smithy" she asked him while staring at the kids playing on the swings and the monkey bars in the park.

"Don't marry him Nessa" he finally answered.

She turned to face him "Oh not this again Smithy", "Nessa I hate to admit this but I'm in love with you", She reeled from his shock and surprise confession. "He's not the man for you I am" he held her hands in his clutching them tightly, she didn't want to take away as she secretly enjoyed this moment, with someone she had first hated when she met him.

Her phone rang breaking the heart warming moment between them "Hello oh Dave you've finished early you'll be home at 7.30 that's mint" she smiled as she finished the conversation. "Sorry I gotta go have a safe trip back home to Essex". As she left him on the bench her head span from his confession it was playing on her mind.

Pam was telling Bryn and Gwen about Fat Pat who came home to discover her husband was cheating on her with her mate. "She was furious she chucked out his clothes out the window causing the neighbours to be noising" , "poor Fat Pat" thought Bryn.

Pam and Mick we're preparing to leave to return to Essex. "Where's Smithy he should be here by now" they both asked.

Smithy followed Nessa "Smithy no just go back to Essex and forget about what ya said", "No I won't" he leant in to kiss her on the lips wrapping his arm round her lower waist pulling her closer to him both unaware that Jason had spotted the kiss from down the road. She pulled away looking slightly embarrassed "Move on Smithy I'm marrying Dave ok", he walked way disappointed as he saw Jason ahead of him as he approached him Jason felt sorry for Smithy "hard luck mate she's one tough cookie

".

He was about to leave with Mick and Pam as they prepared to drive off Gwen, Gavin, Jason, Bryn and Stacey waved them off as the car sped off. Smithy sat in his car watching Nessa disappear from view. Stacey went to find her to find out what happened during the meeting. She advised her friend to do the right thing follow her heart on the wedding day.

Four months had passed today it was Nessa and Dave's wedding day. The bride to be wore a tight knitted wedding dress that Gwen had done for her. Dave stood nervously on the steps of the church smoking a cigarette as he talked with Gavin. "No Smithy today" asking him, "erm no he's got some big on and he couldn't make it." Dave knew that Smithy probably had asked Gavin to make an excuse for him.

As she arrived at the church half an hour later Nessa took in a big sigh as she prepared to walk into the church followed by Stacey and Gwen. Pam and Mick we're already sitting in the church she was annoying her husband when she suggested Nessa should have wore a pink wedding dress

"I mean Jordan AKA Katie Price wore a pink one for her wedding". Mick chose to ignore her for a few minutes turning his head eyes looking elsewhere.

Smithy was in a quiet mood as he was sat on his own in the pub on a quiet Saturday in February. He ignored his phone ringing who ever it sounded urgent but he didn't care. "Nessa probably would have been married by now going on crap honeymoon with Dave in his bloody coach" he thought, taking a sip of his pint. Feeling ever so lonely as the rest of his mates had girlfriends to be with

As he made his way own he was greeted by familiar face Nessa sat on his front door step in her wedding dress with Gavin and Stacey he looked stunned as Nessa walked towards him

"Smithy I knows I've been a terrible bitch not realising that you we're right all along and I knows that want to be with you not Dave...he's a wonderful man but at times he snores so loud that i feel like putting a sock in his mouth to shut him up".

Smithy felt relieved and a bit overwhelmed with emotion.

"Where is he?" he asked, Gavin told him he was back in Wales. They hugged wrapping their arms round each other. Moving to kiss each other passionately as Gavin and Stacey laughed. Smithy sure was a sloppy big kisser.

"Gav I'm so happy for them.. I like Dave but i can see she loves Smithy a lot more" she smiled resting her head against him "I know Stace" as she chuckled at his impression of her long time best friend.

Pulling away from her kiss with Smithy she turned to Gav telling him "Not being funny Gav but that impression of me was well mint"


End file.
